Daddy Issues
by Charlotte C. Charles
Summary: El día en que ambos se entregaron por primera vez, con la luna en el punto más alto como único testigo, fue el día en que ambos firmaron su propia condena. Dedicado a Violette Moore.
1. Chapter 1

**_Daddy Issues_**

 _ **Daddy issues** : el término en inglés se refiere a una persona que tiende a rellenar los vacíos del padre en las relaciones amorosas. También son personas que suelen buscar exclusivamente a hombres mayores para sostener una relación sentimental._

 _ **Para Violette Moore:** porque ambas compartimos cierto encanto por el menor de los Wayne y el último de los F_ _lying Graysons._

* * *

Dick a menudo se preguntaba cómo sería su vida si Damian no fuera su hermano. Biológicamente no lo eran, pero había un documento que estipulaba lo contrario, ante la ley, ambos compartían el apellido Wayne y por ende, ante la ley eran hermanos.

Al principio no se trataba de un problema, Damian era su hermano, su Robin y en los meses en que Bruce había fingido su muerte también había sido su hijo. ¿En qué momento su parentesco supuso una tortura? Quizá cuando el simple roce de sus manos mandaba miles de corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, durante las patrullas nocturnas, cuando el cuerpo del demonio había dejado atrás la niñez y ahora se erguía como el de un joven de casi veinte años apuesto y brillante.

La culpa no sería tan fuerte si el chico de ojos verdes no le hubiera correspondido, pero lo había hecho, y ambos no pudieron hacer nada para que se iniciara aquella relación clandestina.

Damian lo hacía olvidar aquella sensación cuando estaban juntos, aquel sentimiento de odio hacia sí mismo por lo que hacía, por continuar besando sus labios cuando esa acción le reservaba un pase directo a su infierno personal. Sus pensamientos, los que gritaban que eso estaba mal y que ambos saldrían dañados, se esfumaban en cuanto la piel llena de cicatrices quedaba expuesta ante sus manos curtidas. En ese momento Damian tampoco lograba pensar con claridad, sus sentidos eran embriagados con la mirada del gitano y su cuerpo cedía ante las caricias con suma facilidad.

El día en que ambos se entregaron por primera vez, con la luna en el punto más alto como único testigo, fue el día en que ambos firmaron su propia condena.

Pero Dick no podía continuar viviendo de ese modo, sin poder mirar a Bruce a los ojos y sentirse como escoria cada vez que tenía que hacerlo. Mentirle a Barbara, quien aún parecía aguardar por él.

El acróbata decidió entonces, después de tres años en una relación, que había llegado el momento. Ambos no podían seguir engañándose, no de ese modo y mucho menos a las personas a su alrededor.

Citó a Damian, en el departamento que había presenciado múltiples de sus encuentros. Dio vueltas en círculos, planteándose si era lo correcto, si no estaba cometiendo un error del cual se arrepentiría, pero la culpa era más grande.

Inhalo profundamente antes de que la puerta se abriera, mostrando a un Damian sonriente, algo que se había vuelto más constante en él desde que Dick se había introducido en su vida como amante y compañero.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó el menor, alzando una ceja—. Te ves nervioso, Grayson.

—Siéntate —es lo único que logró salir de los labios de Dick, mientras sus manos temblaban y su garganta comenzaba a secarse.

Damian obedeció, acomodándose entre los cojines negros del mullido sofá.

—¿Y bien?

Richard suspiró, comenzando a dar pasos lentos para sentarse en el asiento contiguo.

—Damian…

Esa no era una buena señal y el cuerpo del menor se alertó en cuanto oyó su nombre. Hacía mucho tiempo que Dick había dejado de llamarle por su nombre, usualmente prefiriendo llamarlo por el diminutivo y solo en la cama, cuando ambos habían pedido la razón, es cuando se permitían decirlo, o más bien, gritarlo.

—Oh, no —el demonio se levantó antes de que pudiera decir algo más—. ¿De nuevo? Quieres convencerme de que no eres bueno para mí y que esto está mal, ¿no es así?

—Esto no es lo mejor para ti. Eres joven y…

—¡Por favor, Richard! Hablas como si en realidad fueras viejo decrepito y ambos sabemos que no lo eres. Deja de jugar al santo por una vez en tu vida.

—Damian, ¿qué pasara en unos años? Cuando tú estés en tu plenitud y yo esté listo para retirarme de la vida de héroe. Es algo inevitable, envejeceré, y tú seguirás siendo…

 _Hermoso._ Esa era la palabra que Dick encontraba para describir al hijo del murciélago. Damian era hermoso, su rostro, sus facciones, aquellos orbes color esmeralda que solían verle con amor y que en ese momento lo destrozaban.

—Hay algo más. ¿Qué es? —indagó—. La edad es el factor menos importante y en cuanto al parentesco, tú y yo no somos hermanos realmente. ¿Encontraste a alguien más? Por favor, si es así… Solo dilo….

—No encontré a nadie más. Esto está mal —la voz de Dick era seria, como si en realidad hablara con un criminal y no con Damian—. Imaginemos por un minuto que Bruce acepta nuestra relación, ¿y el resto del mundo? Ser un Wayne es mucho más que encargarse de la empresa, significa ser una figura pública. ¿Qué pasara cuando un fotógrafo nos encuentre juntos? ¿Qué dirás al respecto?

—La verdad, Dick. Si tenemos que enfrentar algo será juntos, al demonio con lo que los demás piensen.

—No, Damian, esto tiene que acabarse.

—Así que eso es todo. Solo me llamaste para decir "lo siento, no puedo arriesgarme por algo que quiero, terminamos".

—Es lo mejor para ambos.

—Es lo mejor para ti, Richard. De haberlo intentado, de haberles dicho… —dudó unos segundos, reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con comenzar a salir—. Maldita sea, habría funcionado…

Damian abandonó el lugar, con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro y el corazón roto. Dick se quedó ahí, viendo la puerta, como si en realidad el chico que la había cruzado fuera a regresar en cualquier momento.

Era extraño, la culpa no había desaparecido.

-.-.-.-

La familia entera del murciélago se percató enseguida de que algo no andaba bien entre dos de sus integrantes. Damian no podía estar en la misma habitación que Richard, si ambos coincidían, el menor se iba sin dar una explicación, y si alguna vez se excusaba era con el mismo pretexto:

—Tengo pendientes por resolver.

Bruce ignoraba si sus hijos tenían problemas y si así era, estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano sus avecillas lo solucionarían por ellos mismos.

No fue así.

Damian se enteró de la muerte de Richard Grayson porque Barbara había ido a su departamento, hecha un mar de lágrimas y tratando de explicar entre hipidos cómo había muerto el protector de Blüdhaven.

—Ustedes eran muy unidos, así que pensé que te gustaría ir al funeral y al entierro —explicó la mujer, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su abrigo para secar algunas gotas que escurrían por sus mejillas—. Todo será en la mansión, Bruce así lo decidió.

—Ahí estaré —le aseguró.

Luego de que la pelirroja se había ido, las lágrimas y la rabia surgieron en el chico. Rompió todo a su alcance y golpeó la pared hasta que sus nudillos sangraron. El maldito se había ido, lo había dejado solo para siempre, con su espíritu quebrantado y las palabras que quiso expresar guardadas en lo más profundo de su alma.

Asistió al funeral en la fecha indicada, donde la mayoría de la familia lloraba sin consuelo. Las excepciones eran pocas, consistían en su padre, Selina y Jason, ellos mantenían un semblante triste pero no lloraban. Damian tampoco lloró, aun cuando la lluvia estaba de su lado y podía hacerlo sin que nadie pudiera percatarse de ello, las lágrimas parecían haberse secado hace mucho tiempo, contra su almohada en mitad de la noche.

La ceremonia fue emotiva así como también privada, Bruce y Barbara se habían encargado de ello, impidiéndole el paso a la mayoría de los periodistas de Gotham que aguardaban con paciencia en el exterior para obtener la exclusiva. La gente que había asistido eran en su mayoría miembros de la liga de la justicia, así como también los amigos cercanos de Dick durante su tiempo cómo titán, tal era el caso de Wally West. Pocas eran las personas sin poderes que ahí se encontraban, como el comisionado Gordon, Leslie Thompkins, algunos conocidos de la universidad del difunto y compañeros de la comisaría de Blüdhaven.

Durante la ceremonia el patriarca de la familia había dado algunas palabras de aliento hacia todos, pidiendo que la perdida no afectara en demasía sus vidas. Barbara intentó hablar, pero terminó sollozando antes de poder completar su primera oración, fue abrazada y excusada por su padre, quien le ofreció su hombro para continuar llorando la pérdida de su primer amor. Wally, por el contrario, les llenó con algunos relatos cómicos del acróbata, animando de ese modo el lúgubre ambiente.

Cuando no hubo nadie más que quisiera dedicarle algunas palabras, el ataúd comenzó a descender. Uno a uno fueron tomando la pala y colocando un poco de tierra para cubrirlo. Finalmente, Kori dejó caer una rosa como última despedida.

A petición del propio Bruce, Damian se encargó de tomar el traje del héroe caído y colocarlo aquella misma noche en una de las vitrinas de la cueva. Cuando terminó con su tarea quedó mirando el traje de Nightwing por largo rato, las líneas, el antifaz, el esplendor que solía desprender la persona que lo portaba. Pensando también en que jamás podría despedirse de él como era debido, en que el último recuerdo que ambos tenían el uno del otro era una pelea.

—Revelaron su identidad —explicó Tim, colocándose junto a él para admirar el manto de Grayson. Estaba empapado y sus ojos estaban rojos, a diferencia de Damian, el portador del manto de Red Robin no tenía problemas en llorar la muerte de su amado hermano mayor.

—Lo sé, Drake.

—Debes tener cuidado, todos debemos tener cuidado. Hay sospechas de que la familia es parte del mundo heroico, los periódicos están vueltos locos con los rumores y papá es seguido día y noche. Por lo pronto, será mejor que todos tengamos un perfil bajo.

—Así será.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Damian entabló con alguno de sus hermanos o incluso con su propio padre. Su luto comenzó aquel día.

-.-.-.-

Los siguientes meses Robin se volvió violento, dejando a los villanos y ladrones a punto de morir. Perdiendo de a poco la capacidad de perdonar o de tener una pizca de piedad. Batman no intervino, sabía que era la manera en que su hijo trataba de aceptar que Richard no volvería. No era el único sufriendo esa adaptación, cada uno luchaba con sus demonios de la mejor manera que les era posible.

Pero al correr del tiempo la tristeza y el enojo que el pequeño demonio contenía ya no podían expresarse en violencia. En medio de las patrullas su ritmo comenzó a decaer, cayendo de inmediato en una pelea contra ladrones novatos. Afortunadamente para el petirrojo, Red Hood estaba ahí, con cartuchos listos.

Disparó en la cabeza al líder y siguió con los cinco secuaces, haciendo uso de una gran maestría con las armas. Una vez que el último hombre cayó en el suelo sin vida, Jason dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano, quien mantenía una de sus manos apretada contra uno de sus brazos, quizá reprimiendo un sangrado.

—¿Estás loco, D? Esa bala por poco te vuela la cabeza.

—No te interesa, Todd —su voz era casi un susurró, sin fuerza, sin ánimos, sin vida.

—Claro que me interesa, si tu cuerpo termina en mis brazos manchado de sangre porque el nene no pudo esquivar una bala a tiempo. ¡Bruce me mataría si te llevo así a la mansión!

A decir verdad Damian no esperaba estar respirando después de sentir algunas balas chocando contra su traje, sabía que el kevlar no lo protegería y aun así se expuso, sin miedo alguno a no volver jamás a casa. Sin embargo, nunca unió la presencia del mercenario en la ecuación.

—No sería la primera vez que un Robin muere, ¿verdad?

Todd le miró con seriedad, aunque el casco no le permitía transmitir el sentimiento a su interlocutor. Era extraño que Damian tuviera ese comportamiento tan… suicida. Eso se reservaba para él, el resurrecto que no tenía el respeto de nadie en aquella ciudad, ni el propio.

—Enano, usualmente no hago esta pregunta a nadie que no sea yo, pero… ¿estás bien?

La respuesta nunca llegó, Damian perdió la conciencia al intentar caminar. Los reflejos de Jason aún eran buenos, así que no tuvo ninguna dificultad en tomar el cuerpo antes de que éste chocara contra el frío, húmedo y duro pavimento.

Cargó el cuerpo hasta su departamento, donde lo desvistió, quitando con cuidado la armadura de kevlar al muchacho para suturar las heridas y limpiarlas antes de que alguna infección se hiciera presente. Cuando hubo terminado realizó el mismo procedimiento para sus propias heridas, que a comparación de las Damian, solo eran ligeros rasguños.

Aquella noche durmió en el sofá, con una cerveza en la mano derecha y la televisión encendida en un programa de concursos. No despertó hasta que el sol le dio de lleno en el rostro y un dolor en el cuello se hizo presente. Se llevó una mano a la nuca e hizo algunos movimientos circulares, esperando aliviar algo de la tensión en la zona.

—Roncas —dijo una voz a sus espaldas—. Peor que Titus.

—¿Me acabas de comparar con el difunto Titus? —Inquirió Jason con una sonrisa, volviéndose para mirar a Damian—. Sabes que yo te cure anoche, ¿verdad niño?

El demonio tenía algunas gazas en ciertas zonas, recién cambiadas al parecer. Vestía solo los boxers que Jason había dejado intactos la noche anterior, dejando a la vista un abdomen bien trabajado y cicatrices viejas repartidas en todo el cuerpo, incluyendo sus piernas.

—Lo sé, Todd —asintió el muchacho–. Gracias.

—Bien. ¿Cómo está la herida de tu brazo?

Damian dirigió una mirada a su brazo izquierdo, alzó un poco el vendaje y observó con detenimiento la herida suturada.

—Tus puntadas no son mejores que las de Alfred pero… viviré.

—Ahora dime, ¿por qué intentabas matarte?

Jason tomó una cerveza del cartón situado encima de la mesilla en medio de la sala, la abrió con ayuda de una cuchara metálica y se la tendió a Damian, dando unos ligeros golpecitos con la otra mano en el lugar junto a él.

—No intentaba matarme.

—Eso no es lo que vi anoche. Sé buen chico y habla con tu hermano.

Damian rodó los ojos, sabiendo que se arrepentiría más tarde que temprano. Se aproximó al lugar junto a Jason, tomó la cerveza y le dio un gran trago antes de comenzar a hablar.

Contó todo, sin pausas, sin censura. Todd no hablaba, solo para preguntar algunas cosas ocasionalmente, mostrando una seriedad que Damian jamás creyó posible. Después de dos horas la historia terminó, al igual que dos cervezas más que el menor de los Wayne había tomado esta vez sin permiso.

—¿Has intentado salir con otros? —preguntó Jason, volviendo su atención a la televisión, la cual había quedado prendida toda la noche y ahora mostraba un _reality show_ basura.

—Sí. Nada serio.

—Solo un polvo y ya.

Damian río.

—Sí, solo un polvo y ya.

—Interesante. Dime la lista.

El demonio lo miró, tenía el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—Porque quizá sigas un patrón, lo cual significaría que estas jodido.

—No sigo un patrón. Dudo que Colin…

—¡¿Wilkes?!

—Y también Connor Kent, tu amigo Roy y Cassandra. Como puedes ver, no hay manera de que siga un patrón.

Jason bebió de su cerveza, intentando concentrarse en la imagen de la televisión y no en la que se estaba formando en su cabeza.

—Deberías irte —dijo Todd, volviéndose hacia él y encontrándose con los ojos verdes que había heredado de su madre. Esos que, tal vez, poseían el mismo poder de embrujar a todo aquel que los mirara—. Bruce te matara si no llegas para el almuerzo.

—No le importara.

—Eso no lo sabes.

Por primera vez, ambos se percataron del espacio tan pequeño que había entre ellos. Podían sentir sus respectivos alientos, los cuales se concentraban en un tenue olor a alcohol y una suave esencia a sangre proveniente de las heridas en sus cuerpos. Solo bastaba con que alguno se inclinara y entonces sucedería lo inevitable.

—Lo sé, porque hace tiempo que no vivo en la mansión.

Damian fue aquel que acortó el espacio entre ambos y besó a Jason. El resurrecto no se negó al contacto, profundizando el beso e introduciendo su lengua sin decoro alguno. Tomó al menor de la cintura y lo sentó a horcajadas en su regazo, procediendo a quitar la única prenda que había dejado en su cuerpo la noche anterior. La camiseta de Jason pronto quedó en el suelo también con ayuda de Damian, quien luego se acomodó en el sofá, abriendo las piernas para que el mayor se situara entre ellas y permitiéndole al mismo tiempo terminar de desvestirse. Todd se quitó el viejo pantalón deportivo que utilizaba para dormir, dejándolo caer encima de las botellas vacías.

—No usas ropa interior —observó Damian.

—Así es más sencillo.

Cuidando que las heridas del menor no se vieran afectadas, entró en él. Lento y profundo, sin saber con exactitud si eso era lo más adecuado de hacer después de haber escuchado durante dos horas la historia de cómo el demonio había terminado con un corazón roto a causa de un pelinegro sonriente de ojos azules.

Jason hizo entonces lo que nunca hacía con sus amantes. Esa mañana no tuvo sexo con el pequeño D, aquello no podía ser un simple polvo, así que le hizo el amor. Tomó los fragmentos de su corazón e hizo lo mejor que pudo, pegando los trozos con caricias, sanándolo con besos. Se movió contra su cuerpo con delicadeza, como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperse en miles de fragmentos afilados. Gimieron y gritaron improperios, aferrándose a sus pieles como si su vida dependiera de ello. Le estrechó entre sus brazos como si fuera algo sagrado, aunque sabía que ese podría ser el primer y último contacto que tendrían en el plano sexual. El chico debajo de él dijo su nombre, como si se tratara del nombre de alguien puro y no alguien manchado en barro desde su tierna infancia. Sollozaron de placer, mientras el orgasmo llegaba, mientras el sudor caía de sus frentes y recorría cada miembro de sus cuerpos.

El acróbata se había marchado, no sin antes haber lanzado a su amante en los brazos del mercenario regresado de la muerte.

-.-.-.-

Era una de las noches más oscuras que había tenido Gotham en mucho tiempo. Las sirenas de las patrullas eran escasas al igual que las de las ambulancias, algo que para los justicieros significaba un día de descanso. Quizá solo crímenes pequeños en algunos lugares, nada de lo que Gordon no pudiera encargarse por sí mismo.

Y Jason había preparado su departamento para disfrutar de aquella noche con su novio. Había recogido el habitual desorden de ambos, sacó la basura por la mañana y aunque le parecía un poco cursi, colocó algunas velas en el lugar para darle un toque romántico. En cuanto a la cena, bueno, no era el mejor cocinando y había optado por ordenar dos cajas de pizza.

Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho, el tintineo de unas llaves le avisó que él estaba por entrar. Acomodó el mechón blanco en su usual peinado rebelde y se colocó la chaqueta de cuero, dándose una mirada rápida en el espejo para asegurarse de que no estaba hecho un desastre.

—¡Estoy en casa! —avisó Damian desde la estancia.

Jason tomó la rosa que le había comprado a la anciana que vendía flores frente al edificio y la escondió detrás de su espalda. Salió de la habitación con una sonrisa y ésta se ensanchó cuando vio el rostro sorprendido de Damian.

—Feliz aniversario —dijo Todd, entregándole la rosa.

Damian aceptó la rosa y a su vez le tendió una caja de chocolates suizos, los favoritos de Jason.

—Feliz aniversario —respondió el demonio, acercándose al mayor para besarle.

El resurrecto le recibió con los brazos abiertos, besándolo con ternura y calma, como si tuviera todo una vida para hacerlo.

—¿Qué hay para cenar? —Preguntó Damian en cuanto se separaron—. Mi día estuvo lleno de juntas porque mi padre no ha ido a trabajar en toda la semana, no tuve tiempo para comer algo.

—Lamento ser un terrible chef, pero traje pizza.

—Podría comer patatas fritas y no sería un problema —contestó, mientras dejaba su portafolio en el sofá y se aflojaba la corbata.

—Alguien tuvo un día malo. ¿Pepperoni o aceitunas?

—Aceitunas, por favor.

Jason se alejó hacia la cocina, donde tomó dos platos de vidrio y colocó una rebanada de aceitunas en uno y una de pepperoni en el otro. Maniobrando, acarreó ambos platos y la botella de vino junto con dos copas.

Damian había desaparecido, yendo directo a su habitación para quitarse el traje y ponerse algo más cómodo, aunque, usualmente el príncipe no dejaba de lado la elegancia. Regresó con un pantalón negro y la camisa roja de Jason, su cabello estaba algo húmedo y su semblante más despejado.

—Está servido —anunció Jason, en cuanto hubo abierto la botella y servido ambas copas—. ¿Te mojaste la cara?

—No me quieres dormido en nuestra cita de aniversario, ¿verdad?

Todd negó con la cabeza e hizo un ademán para que Damian tomara asiento primero, ayudándolo con la silla. Seguidamente el mayor tomó su lugar, mirando el rostro de su acompañante a detalle y soltando un largo suspiro en el proceso.

—En verdad… ¿en verdad han pasado tres años?

—Tres desde que lo hicimos oficial, cuatro desde que me follaste en ese sofá.

—¡Tú te lanzaste sobre mí! —exclamó Jason antes de darle una mordida a su pizza.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —contestó irónico—. Yo no lo recuerdo así.

—Te lavaron el cerebro, cariño.

—Sigue comiendo o haré una recreación sobre lo que en realidad pasó.

Jason le dedicó una mirada lasciva.

—¿Ahora?

—No, tengo demasiada hambre. Será después de acabarme la caja entera de pizza. Yo fingiré ser tú y tú me interpretarás a mí.

—Eso significa que estarás arriba, me encanta cuando estás arriba.

Damian rodó los ojos, aunque no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa por el comentario.

Veinte minutos tardaron en terminar con la comida y cinco minutos más en estar en su habitación. Estaban sentados en la cama, se miraban a los ojos, mientras Jason contaba al chico una historia sobre su pasado. Damian reía de cuando en cuando ya que el mayor tenía una gran habilidad con la narración, haciendo del pequeño relato todo un entretenimiento.

—Entonces logré huir —terminó Jason—. Pero ese niño jamás volvió a meterse conmigo.

—Siempre has sido un peligro para la sociedad, Todd.

—¿Y para ti, D? ¿Soy un peligro para ti también?

Damian negó con la cabeza. Por el contrario, la presencia del resurrecto había sido para él un bálsamo. Una manera de respirar cuando se encontraba en lo más profundo del océano, perdido y sin alguna fuente de oxígeno. Era alguien con quien siempre contaría en el campo de batalla, quien pelearía codo a codo con él, haciendo de Robin y Red Hood el nuevo dúo dinámico.

—Eso es excelente, porque he pensado seriamente en esto y…

El teléfono de Damian comenzó a vibrar, al mismo tiempo que su comunicador de Robin, sucediendo lo mismo con los dispositivos de Jason.

—Espera, debe ser algo sin importancia —dijo Damian, aproximándose a tomar el comunicador de Robin.

Jason asintió, con los nervios a flor de piel y las manos temblando suavemente.

—¿Stephanie? —Inquirió Damian—. Stephanie, por favor, tranquilízate… No puedo entender lo que dices si…

El rostro del menor perdió color, tornándose tan pálido como un cadáver.

—Debe haber un error él no puede… Jason y yo vamos para allá.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Todd, observando como Damian se incorporaba para buscar el abrigo más próximo.

—Es…. es….

—¿Quién Damian?

El menor se detuvo súbitamente, tenía el abrigo puesto y las llaves de su auto en la mano.

—Grayson, está vivo.

Las palabras de Damian fueron como un balde de agua fría para Jason. El menor siguió caminando, buscando alguna otra cosa para dejar el lugar cuanto antes, sin notar por un momento el semblante perdido de Todd. Jason, él se quedó mirando unos segundos más a la nada, jugueteando con el anillo de compromiso en el interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

* * *

 **Violette, querida, sé que hay muy poco Dick/Dami pero al final la historia se desvío un poco de su curso original, aun así espero que te haya gustado. En el siguiente capítulo habrá mucho más de ellos. Sí, esto quedó más largo de lo que esperaba, entonces serán dos capítulos y un epílogo.**

 **Además, como algunos se habrán dado cuenta, (y a pesar de ser un completo AU) esta historia sigue un poco la línea temporal de los New52 (aunque no soy gran fan de ésta), pero con modificaciones en las edades de los personajes.**

 **En cuanto al título, muchos deberán preguntarse por qué rayos escogí ese título, bueno, porque me basé e inspire en la canción de _The Neighbourhood_ del mismo nombre. Recomiendo que escuchen la canción mientras leen el siguiente capítulo y releen este, just saying. **

**Por otra parte, Violette y personas que estén leyendo esto también, me ayudarán con el epílogo, ya que ustedes me ayudarán a decidir quién se quedará con Dami. No es fácil decidirse entre tanto hombre guapo, ¿saben? Comiencen sus apuestas y sugerencias (si es que alguien lee esto).**

 **Ya saben que ustedes me leen en el siguiente capítulo y yo los leo en los comentarios.**

 **¡Chao!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

* * *

 _ **Cuatro años atrás.**_

Dick jamás se alejó de Damian, no por completo. Le vigiló y le cuidó desde la distancia. Aun cuando Bruce le prohibió acercarse a cualquier miembro de la familia, Dick aprovechaba los días que Spyral le dejaba libres después de las misiones complejas e iba a Gotham en busca del chico maravilla. Seguía sus pasos con precisión y cuidado, de ese modo el muchacho no se percataría de su presencia. Mantenía una distancia prudente, cuidando el bienestar de su petirrojo, dispuesto a actuar solo si era necesario, aunque eso significara mandar al demonio los mandatos de su padre. Y fue en una de esas noches cuando lo vio atentar contra su propia vida.

No había otra explicación posible, Damian era un experto en pelea y armas desde su infancia, él no podía caer en una batalla de ese modo a menos que deseara hacerlo, y mucho menos contra ladrones que podían haberse iniciado apenas algunos meses atrás. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero la imagen en su cabeza del muchacho sin vida hizo que su cuerpo comenzara a moverse hacia el lugar. Antes de que pudiera intervenir apareció Red Hood, armas en mano y dispuesto a ayudar al menor con todo su arsenal si era necesario. La respiración de Richard se apaciguó en cuanto Jason terminó con todos, agradeciéndole a su hermano en su interior y a su amor por la pólvora. Se dispuso a seguirlos sigilosamente al caer el cuerpo de Damian en los brazos de Todd, confundiéndose entre las sombras para que el mercenario no sospechara la cercanía hacia ellos. Cuando se introdujeron en el departamento Dick se fue, prometiéndose que volvería a la mañana siguiente para verificar que Damian estuviera en una pieza.

El menor de los Wayne no salió temprano del edificio, ni siquiera cuando el reloj marcó el medio día. Richard sabía que Jason jamás lo dejaría marchar en medio de la madrugada y menos en el estado en que se encontraba, así que descartó la idea de que Damian hubiera abandonado el lugar antes de su llegada. Palmeó en sus bolsillos y encontró en ellos unos binoculares, los cuales se estaban volviendo algo indispensable aun cuando no estaba encubierto. Se acercó más, buscando un ángulo que le diera vista directa hacia el departamento y así sabría si el menor de los Wayne seguía dentro de la vivienda. Pero Jason había escogido estratégicamente el piso, haciendo que la vista hacia el interior estuviera restringida de una manera casi perfecta, la única manera de espiar era ir y mirar directo por una de las ventanas. Y así lo hizo.

Supo, en cuanto bajó por las escaleras de incendios para no ser encontrado, que no debió de haber mirado jamás por esa ventana. Quizá de ese modo su corazón no estaría destrozado, tal vez habría evitado las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos sin su autorización y en definitiva, no habría sentido en su interior el nacimiento de un terrible odio hacia el segundo de sus hermanos.

-.-.-

Era un masoquista, Dick lo sabía a la perfección. Lo era, porque siguió buscando a Damian, aun cuando sabía que Jason estaría ahí, en algo más que calidad de hermano. Los vio compartiendo besos furtivos, caricias tiernas y también lascivas, palabras llenas de cariño y otras más de rabia. Y Richard imaginaba por unos momentos cómo habría sido todo si jamás hubiera herido a Damian, diciendo cosas que en realidad jamás sintió o pensó.

 _De haberlo intentado, de haberles dicho… Maldita sea, habría funcionado…_

Las palabras de su antes amante resonaban siempre en su cabeza, siendo acompañadas por el recuerdo del muchacho de brillantes ojos esmeralda, enojado y frustrado. Mientras, en la realidad, Damian acorralaba al mercenario, bajando el cierre del pantalón e introduciendo su mano sin decoro alguno, robándole el aliento a Jason tras el casco rojo.

Richard apretó los dientes con fuerza así como sus puños, respiró unos segundos antes de decidir que no habría marcha atrás. Él se había condenado al sufrimiento y dolor, limitándose a ver al hombre que amaba con alguien más. Aquel era el castigo por su error, contemplaría la felicidad de Damian y tal vez, en algún momento, podría ser feliz al ver el sentimiento impreso en el rostro de su amado.

Con el alma desecha se fue del edificio viejo, dándoles privacidad a ambos héroes. Se colocó bien la capucha de la sudadera y desapareció, alejándose de la oscuridad de Gotham, dispuesto a no volver a menos que Bruce le necesitara.

-.-.-

Jason Todd no era bueno con las relaciones sentimentales. Quizá en parte porque nunca había tenido una pareja estable, sus relaciones se limitaban a sexo de una noche y amistades que tenían algunos derechos sobre su cuerpo. Pero Damian era diferente, lo supo en cuanto el chico se apareció en su puerta la semana siguiente de que casi lo encontró sin vida durante aquella pelea.

No hubo disculpas por lo sucedido en el sofá, Damian era consciente de que aquello podría o no haber sido producto del alcohol y del sufrimiento acumulado en su corazón. Jason no dijo ni una palabra mientras el chico entraba al departamento, tomando asiento en el sillón de uno y tomando en seguida el mando del viejo televisor. No hubo ningún tipo de contacto, solo algunos comentarios ocasionales y preguntas que bien podrían haberse hecho mucho tiempo atrás. El mayor no podría decir jamás cuanto había disfrutado de su compañía aquel día e incluso de sus palabras sarcásticas, y tampoco admitiría que lo haría de nuevo sin dudarlo.

Pero aquel sentimiento se intensificó, cuando las noches en patrullaje juntos eran más amenas que trabajar en solitario. No hacía falta ningún llamado, el petirrojo simplemente lo localizaba como si fuera un sexto sentido, se situaba junto a él y después fijaba su vista en la oscura ciudad. La compañía del menor bastaba para que una cálida sensación se instalara en el pecho del resurrecto.

Algunas veces había contacto, y en esas ocasiones el mercenario le permitía a sus manos viajar por todo el cuerpo del menor, explorando cada parte como si fuera un descubrimiento totalmente único. Damian hacía lo propio con la piel de Jason, quitando el casco en primer lugar para apreciar cada expresión y escuchar cada jadeo. Para el mayor, el simple toque de sus labios hacía que cada fibra de su alma muerta se encendiera con intensidad. No existía culpa en ninguno de los dos, no había lugar para ello, ambos se dejaban llevar por las sensaciones, por su instinto.

De a poco, Robin dejó de lado las guardias con Batman. Incluso para la policía comenzó a ser más común encontrar al chico peleando codo a codo con Red Hood. Y al final de la noche, cuando el sol estaba por asomarse, el mercenario y la avecilla se sentaban en el borde del techo de la torre Wayne. A veces con un café en mano, y de vez en cuando con un cigarrillo.

Fue en uno de esos momentos, mientras Damian hablaba animadamente sobre la pintura que estaba haciendo desde un mes atrás, que los labios de Jason se abrieron para soltar palabras que quizá no había analizado con la precaución debida.

—¿Qué has dicho? —cuestionó Damian, apartando su mirada del cielo para volverse hacia el mayor.

—No soy bueno con esto, niño —se quejó Jason, retirándose el casco y el antifaz—. Desde hace meses me he planteado la idea, pero siempre creía que era una estupidez.

La idea surgió en cuanto Damian comenzó a dormir en su departamento, desde que compartían más risas que peleas.

—Solo dilo otra vez y diré que sí —dijo el demonio, sonriendo en su interior ante la mueca de sorpresa del otro y haciendo a un lado su antifaz también.

—De acuerdo —accedió. Se aclaró la garganta y buscó los ojos esmeraldas—. ¿Quieres vivir conmigo y…? —Tomó una bocanada de aire—. ¿Y ser mi novio?

Damian desvió la mirada y comenzó a levantarse del borde de aquel rascacielos perteneciente a su padre. Compuso una mirada seria, mientras desenfundaba un gancho para marcharse ante la mirada atónita de Jason.

—Eso fue patético, Todd —contestó finalmente, colocando el antifaz de vuelta en su rostro—. Pero sí, acepto.

El muchacho desapareció segundos después, con la capa ondeando dándole un aire de majestuosidad. El mercenario lo contempló desaparecer entre las luces y el sol naciente de Gotham, con una sonrisa de satisfacción adornando sus facciones.

-.-.-.-

 _ **Tres años antes.**_

Jason obligó a su novio a asistir a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad con motivo de su primer aniversario. La reservación le había costado al mayor algunas llamadas insistentes, amenazas y juegos pequeños de seducción. Sin embargo, algo que Damian odiaba un poco menos que los bailes de caridad a los que tenía que asistir con frecuencia, eran los restaurantes que frecuentaba la alta élite de Gotham. El mercenario persuadió al chico, con palabras bien seleccionadas y prometiéndole el mejor sexo que podría tener en su vida después de la cena.

La velada fue tranquila, cenaron platillos que no tenían mucho que envidiarle a la comida de Alfred y bebieron vino como si se tratara de agua. Al menos hasta que múltiples reporteros comenzaron a llegar, tomando fotos sin parar en su dirección.

—Oh, genial —murmuró Jason.

Damian miró sobre su hombro en el momento exacto en que un camarógrafo enfocaba su rostro, enlazándolo hacia la transmisión directa para un programa de cotilleos donde su padre solía aparecer con frecuencia.

—Es por eso que odio estos lugares. Alguien debió llamarlos—el menor bebió un último sorbo de la exquisita cosecha del ochenta y siete, seguidamente miró a Todd—. Deberíamos marcharnos.

Jason asintió. Sacó su billetera del bolsillo interior de su saco, aquel que había escogido para la ocasión y que se amoldaba a su cuerpo, marcando los brazos y la espalda bien trabajada. Dejó un billete de gran denominación que podía pagar sin problemas lo que ambos habían ingerido, luego se aproximó a la silla de Damian, la cual apartó con suavidad para que éste pudiera levantarse.

—Me hubiera gustado llegar al postre —comentó el mercenario—. Además, no me había enfrentado con tantos reporteros desde que Bruce me anunció en sociedad.

—No necesitas hacer esto —dijo Damian, acomodándose el abrigo negro y ajustando la bufanda gris contra su cuello—. Podríamos pedir otra salida. No podemos poner en riesgo tu identidad, mi padre nos mataría a ambos.

La oleada de reporteros comenzaba a juntarse en la entrada del restaurante, esperando por obtener una fotografía del nuevo príncipe de Gotham y su acompañante.

Jason sonrió y se acercó lentamente a una mesa donde unas chicas hablaban sobre la siguiente colección de bolsos _Gucci_. El mercenario intercambió algunas palabras con ellas que Damian no logró escuchar, al minuto siguiente Todd regresó con unas gafas oscuras en la mano derecha.

—Odio las salidas traseras, ¿sabes? —dijo Jason—. Y la última vez que alguien de la prensa supo de mí fue hace años. Dudo lucir igual que cuando tenía dieciséis, pero evitaré problemas con estos hermosos lentes _Dior_ cubriendo mi bello rostro.

Todd se colocó los lentes y Damian se preguntó cómo podían verse tan bien en el rostro del chico a pesar de estar diseñados para una mujer, y no pudo estar más de acuerdo en que remarcaban la belleza de sus facciones.

—Esto es una locura —dijo el menor para sí, una vez que comenzaron a avanzar hacia la salida y los flashes comenzaban a darles de lleno.

—Tal vez —respondió el mercenario, mirándolo por unos segundos—. Ahora, Dami, pon tu mejor sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió y el bullicio inundó sus oídos, ensordeciéndolos. Damian se apegó al cuerpo de Jason por inercia en cuanto las preguntas se dispararon. Todd pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su amante, mientras que con el otro había interpuesto una especie de barrera, apartando a los reporteros y evitando que el espacio de ambos se viera invadido.

Lograron llegar hasta al auto deportivo de Damian y subieron con rapidez. Una vez en la seguridad de éste, el celular de ambos se encendió. El demonio era requerido por Tim y Jason, por otra parte, tendría que cruzar algunas palabras con Bruce.

-.-.-.-

 _ **Día actual.**_

Jason podía sentir la tensión correr a través de sus músculos, haciendo que éstos doliesen. Su sangre corría a través de sus venas rápidamente, mientras el corazón latía contra sus costillas. A su lado, Damian caminaba a pasos lentos, con la mirada perdida en el oscuro pasillo. Su mano derecha se aferraba a la de Todd, apretándola con suavidad. El tacto era como un silencioso tranquilizante para el menor, y el olor a pólvora que desprendía la chaqueta del mercenario parecía devolverlo a la realidad, impidiendo de ese modo que su mente se permitiera vagar en una ola de pensamientos confusos.

Al llegar a la estancia principal, Damian inspeccionó la habitación, esperando encontrarse con toda la familia. Por el contrario, solo había una persona en el lugar. El demonio reconoció enseguida al hombre, aun cuando éste se encontraba de espaldas. Sus ojos recorrieron la silueta, observando cada detalle antes de que Richard se volviera.

Los ojos de Dick se dirigieron primero a Damian, quien sostuvo el contacto visual sin ningún problema, seguidamente, los ojos azules se encontraron con los del mercenario. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Damian en cuanto una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Grayson, una muy diferente a las que él acostumbraba dar.

—¿Tienes predilección por los hombres mayores, Dami? —inquirió el acróbata, ladeando su cabeza ligeramente.

—Y como tú, hermano mío, también tengo una debilidad hacia los pelirrojos —contestó el menor, con el semblante serio.

El tiempo se había encargado de hacer algunos ajustes en el rostro de Richard, creando algunas arrugas cerca de los ojos y de su boca, Damian atribuyó aquellas marcas a la mala costumbre del mayor de sonreír ante todo. Además, sus facciones parecían más maduras, un recordatorio para el demonio de la diferencia de edades entre ambos.

—Pensamos que estabas muerto —la voz de Jason resonó, fuerte y clara.

—Y yo pensé que tenías un poco de decencia —respondió Dick a su vez, borrando la sonrisa de su semblante.

—Claramente ambos estábamos equivocados, ¿no es así? —continuó Todd, restándole importancia al comentario de su hermano mayor y avanzando un paso hacia él.

La mano de Damian se aferró más a la de Jason, actuando como un ancla que le ataba a su lugar y le impedía seguir con la batalla verbal que no tardaría en desatarse y convertirse en algo peor.

—Esto no se trata sobre nosotros, Richard —intervino Damian—. Estamos aquí por la noticia de tu repentina resurrección. Centrémonos en eso, ¿quieres?

Dick asintió antes de hacer un ademán hacia dos sillas que se encontraban frente a él, invitándolos en silencio a la vez que cruzaba los brazos contra su pecho. Jason soltó la mano de Damian antes de avanzar hacia los asientos, dedicándole una mirada con la cual le aseguraba que estaba bien.

—Cuatro años trabajando para una corporación de espionaje —explicó Richard—. Spyral. Bruce sabía que había algo mal con esa corporación y en cuanto mi identidad se vio expuesta vio la oportunidad perfecta para infiltrarme en ella. Creyó que sería más sencillo si ninguno de ustedes sabía la verdad, y me prohibió acercarme a la familia. Selina Kyle y Lex Luthor son las únicas personas que sabían que yo seguía con vida.

—Cuatro años de sufrimiento para toda la familia y tú no hacías más que jugar al espía. No te culpo del todo, mi padre también estuvo equivocado en callar algo de esta magnitud.

—Tal vez ninguno de ustedes estuvo equivocado. Ese día murió una parte de mí. Morí y lo hice pensando en ti, en todo el daño que te había causado.

Damian negó con la cabeza.

—¡Se acabó! Tú lo dejaste claro ese día, Grayson.

—Mentí.

—Si esto fue una estrategia para volver a lo que teníamos, lamento decirte que no funciono ni lo hará. Quizá nunca estuviste muerto, pero para mí, también moriste ese día. Lo nuestro se quedó enterrado junto con ese ataúd.

El demonio se encargó de enterrar los recuerdos, los llantos, las maldiciones que profirió al _difunto_ en múltiples ocasiones y sus sentimientos amorosos por éste.

 _Puedes sufrir, te lo permitirás por algunos minutos si te place. Pero después, tendrás que encarar de nuevo a tu enemigo y vencerlo._ Las palabras de Talia adquirieron un nuevo significado a partir del deceso del hijo pródigo. Damian siguió adelante, sin mirar atrás, permitiéndole el paso al dolor en algunas ocasiones y olvidándose de él segundos después.

Dick bajó la mirada. Damian tenía razón, era su culpa que ahora le detestaran. Pero por ningún motivo dejaría que Jason le hiciera daño a su preciado demonio.

—¿Por qué él, Damian? —preguntó, con la voz entrecortada—. Habría aceptado a Colin pero, ¿por qué Jason?

—¡Esto no se trata sobre mí! —Exclamó Todd, quien hasta ese momento había preferido mantenerse al margen y dejar que Damian arreglara todo con Richard—. Tus prejuicios no van conmigo y la diferencia de edades me parece una auténtica tontería.

—¡Es solo un niño! —contraatacó Dick.

—Quizá lo era cuando lo desvirgaste, pero él podía tomar perfectamente una decisión por su cuenta después de lo que le hiciste. Admítelo, detrás de toda tu fachada de santo, lo disfrutaste.

El enojo y la ira se hacían más palpables a cada palabra. Damian maldijo en su interior a su padre y al resto de la familia por dejarlos solos. Si las cosas continuaban así, sería un auténtico milagro que alguno de ellos saliera vivo del lugar.

—No te ama, Jason —declaró Richard, mostrando una sonrisa llena de burla y cinismo—. Jamás lo hará. Solo fuiste un entretenimiento, un reemplazo.

Las palabras buscaban herir, herir como el corte profundo de una espada envenenada. Y Richard blandió aquella espada de manera magnífica y con suma maestría, dando una última estocada, creando un corte limpio en donde el dolor actuó enseguida.

El mercenario avanzó antes de que Damian pudiera detenerlo, tomando por el cuello a Richard de manera casi salvaje. La sonrisa del acróbata se ensanchó aún más, como si pudiera probar su punto con la reacción del resurrecto. Las manos se cerraron sobre la piel, ejerciendo la suficiente presión para cortar el paso del aire. Dick no se movió, ni siquiera cuando la falta de oxígeno era agobiante.

—Si no estabas muerto, lo estarás —murmuró Jason contra el oído del otro.

Damian apartó al mercenario con un rápido movimiento, inmovilizando de inmediato y evitando que éste pudiera acercarse de nuevo a su hermano mayor. Dick se llevó una mano hacia el cuello, donde las manos de Jason habían dejado una marca rojiza que pronto daría paso a un hematoma.

Las palabras habían dado de lleno en un sentimiento poco agradable, uno que Jason evitaba desde hace mucho tiempo: la duda.

La duda se arremolinaba en los pensamientos de Jason, infectando todos y cada uno de ellos. Quizá Richard tenía razón, él solo había sido un reemplazo, el juguete nuevo del niño mimado, la medicina antes de la recaída. Y ahora tendría que contemplar como el demonio volvía hacia el primer Robin, con el corazón y el cuerpo anhelantes de él. La imagen quebró algo en el interior de Jason y por un momento le faltó la respiración, como si se encontrara a miles de metros por debajo del agua, ahogándose en sus propias pesadillas.

—Tu tampoco me amaste —dijo Damian, mirando desafiante al mayor.

—Te amé, Damian —las palabras de Dick parecían sinceras, al igual que sus sentimientos—. Te amé con cada fibra de mí ser, y aun lo hago.

—Las personas jamás hieren a las personas que aman, Richard. Ya no hay más amor en lo que solíamos tener. Ya no te amo.

Timothy Drake entró en la habitación, con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas encendidas. Analizó la situación, pasando su mirada entre Damian y Dick, después la dirigió hacia Jason, quien parecía estar desconectado de toda la situación y probablemente también de las últimas palabras del menor.

—Es suficiente —intervino el joven Red Robin—. Tuviste tu oportunidad, Dick. Fallaste. Es hora de que lo dejes ir.

—Bien —fue lo único que salió de los labios del antiguo Nightwing.

—Los llevaré a casa —Tim tomó el brazo de Damian, obligándolo en silencio a que dejara libre a Jason de su agarre. El menor así lo hizo, con delicadeza y lentitud.

El joven detective colocó una mano sobre el omóplato derecho del resurrecto, ejerciendo cierta presión y obligándolo a que le siguiera hacia la salida. Damian se quedó plantado en su lugar por unos segundos más.

—Lo elegiste a él, está bien —dijo Richard después de unos minutos—. Lo entiendo.

—Lo sé —Damian se acercó hasta él, lo suficiente para colocar una mano sobre su hombro—. Pero eso no significa que tú ya no seas mi hermano. Dejando de lado el drama de esto, creo que la familia entera está feliz por tu regreso. Bienvenido.

-.-.-

Los minutos pasaron tortuosos para el menor de los Wayne, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el semblante de Jason. Éste no miraba ningún punto de la ciudad en concreto, tan solo disfrutaba de la vista y del suave aire nocturno que acariciaba su rostro, despejando las pesadillas que él mismo se había creado. Ese lugar parecía ser un perfecto tranquilizante para el antihéroe, se podía permitir obtener todo el control sobre lo ocurrido y le otorgaba la serenidad necesaria para ordenar sus ideas próximas a realizar. Su acompañante, por otra parte, sentía todo lo contrario.

Damian tenía miedo, miedo de que lo sucedido horas atrás causara algún daño en su relación y, en el peor de los casos, pudiera romperla. La sola idea de perder al mercenario le torturaba. Los nervios llenaban su cuerpo y su alma. Tal vez su madre tenía razón después de todo, probablemente su destino sería nacer, crecer y morir solo.

Y el sentimiento no hacía más que intensificarse ante el silencio del resurrecto. Desde su precipitada salida de la mansión, éste no había cruzado palabra alguna con su amante. Aunque sí lo había hecho con Drake, y solo para pedirle de una manera no tan atenta que les llevara a la torre Wayne. Tim obedeció sin preguntar, sintiendo que era lo menos que podía hacer después de haber ayudado a Dick a concretar su nada amena reunión.

—De acuerdo —la voz de Jason sonó algo ronca, pero bastó para que Damian centrara su atención en él—. ¿Estás seguro sobre lo que paso? ¿En verdad quieres estar conmigo?

—Eres un idiota —Damian apartó la vista de él—, un completo y total idiota.

El demonio le amaba, lo suficiente para desafiar a cualquiera que le quisiera hacer daño o interponerse entre una bala y él.

—¿Eso qué significa? —inquirió Todd.

El menor río suavemente, mientras se relamía los labios y sus ojos se enfocaban en el rostro de Jason.

—¿Tu qué crees que significa? —contestó, tiñendo su voz con un perfecto tono sarcástico.

—Entonces… Por alguna razón, soy un jodido bastado con suerte que obtuvo tu amor…

—No fue suerte…

—No me interrumpas, niño —se quejó, haciendo una seña con la mano para que guardara silencio—. Yo también te amo, más de lo que alguna vez creí que amaría a alguien. Claramente soy malo con las palabras, como recuerdas, y Dick se las ingenió para resucitar precisamente hoy, lo siento si no es lo que esperabas.

Jason se llevó la mano hacia el bolsillo de la chaqueta, tomando del interior un anillo de oro. Después se arrodilló, ante la mirada y el semblante serio de Damian.

—Damian Wayne, ¿quieres hacerme el honor de casarte conmigo?

—Eres patético.

—¿Eso es un sí? Porque no lo diré de nuevo.

—Quizá.

—Te odio.

—Claro que no.

—¡Hiciste que me arrodillara!

—Yo no coloqué un arma contra tu cabeza para que lo hicieras.

Damian tomó el anillo, deslizándolo con cuidado en su dedo anular. Jason sonrió, levantándose y apresurándose a besarlo. Lo besó lento, con su mano derecha aferrándose a la nuca del menor y la izquierda a su cintura para atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo.

Jason jamás sería un reemplazo, Damian lo sabía perfectamente. Richard Grayson podría haber sido su primer amor, pero Jason Todd era el amor de su vida. El mercenario se ganó un lugar en su oscuro corazón en cuanto derribó con su arma al último de los ladrones en aquel lugar.

* * *

Por mayoría de votos, Jason se llevó a Dami.

Espero que no haya quedado tan mal el segundo capítulo, pero de ser así acepto todo su odio. Ahora solo queda el epílogo, que espero subir pronto porque mis vacaciones se acaban.

Ya saben que ustedes me leen en el siguiente capítulo y yo los leo en los comentarios.

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Epílogo**

Se dice que la boda fue ambas, adorable y amarga a partes iguales. Damian y Jason sabían que algo como eso podría suceder, después de todo, ninguno de los dos podía decir que se encontraba libre de enemigos.

Casi no hubo invitados, tan sólo allegados a la familia y algunos amigos de los novios. Donde dos pelirrojos tuvieron el gran papel de hacer que Todd y Wayne llegaran sin contratiempos a la ceremonia, además de sanos y salvos.

Había posibilidades enormes de que la liga se presentara con una guerra como regalo de bodas, pero no fue así. También estaba la posibilidad de que Richard apareciese por la puerta, a último momento de forma casi dramática, para interrumpir la boda o algo similar. Eso tampoco sucedió, pero no significo que por ello los involucrados se mantuviesen más tranquilos al respecto.

En realidad, ambos no supieron de Grayson en años. Y cuando pudieron hablar con él fue para hablar de su relación con Starfire, así como de la niña que había nacido como fruto de la relación.

La ceremonia comenzó casi al atardecer en el gran salón de la mansión Wayne, donde todo estaba decorado hasta el mínimo detalle por las orgullosas manos de Alfred. Las sillas doradas con finos adornos en blanco, dispuestas para el público. Un arco de madera llenó de flores, para servir a la pareja como altar.

Jason esperó al final del pasillo, con las manos temblorosas y la respiración descompasada. Fingiendo una seguridad que parecía haberse ido desde el día anterior. Tenía los brazos colocados con firmeza a cada costado como un soldado, hasta que los músicos entonaron algo parecido a la clásica marcha nupcial.

Damian caminó por el largo camino llenó de rosas, un detalle que sólo se les pudo haber ocurrido a Barbara y a Stephanie. Vestía un traje negro, al igual que Jason, pues ninguno se consideraba digno para vestir blanco cuando sus almas parecían no ir con la misma tonalidad. El cabello estaba echado hacia atrás, de la misma forma en que Bruce solía llevarlo en su juventud.

El brazo izquierdo del menor de los Wayne abrazaba la mano de Brown, y su costado derecho era flaqueado por su padre. Ambos habían insistido en tiempos diferentes a llevarlo al altar, aceptó a su padre sin dudar y una parte de su alma se enterneció ante la sonrisa brillante de la chica cuando también se lo pidió, pues a pesar de que la diferencia de edades era corta, Stephanie había fungido las funciones de una hermana y una madre a partes iguales.

El estómago de Jason pareció debilitarse ante la imagen de Damian, y por unos largos segundos creyó que iba a salir corriendo de ahí por unas nauseas inexistentes. En lugar de ello, sus ojos parecieron actuar por sí solos cuando algunas lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir de manera traicionera por sus mejillas.

Damian subió al altar luego de ser despedido por su padre con un abrazo, y un beso en cada mejilla por parte de Stephanie. Posteriormente de ello todo transcurrió muy rápido para ambos. La ceremonia, los votos y luego todo pareció alentarse como si lo viesen a través de los ojos de Flash.

—Acepto —dijo Damian.

Sostuvo con firmeza la mano de Jason entre las suyas, colocando con delicadeza el anillo plateado en el dedo anular.

—Acepto —repitió Jason.

El resurrecto pasó el anillo con lentitud, disfrutando de la sensación que se producía en su pecho al hacerlo, al dejar en claro con aquel anillo que estaban juntos y que nada, más que la muerte, podría separarlos. Remató con un beso en el dorso de su mano y después, como si nadie más estuviese en el lugar, besó a Damian con la pasión desbordante que los caracterizaba a ambos.

Roy y Stephanie fueron los primeros en levantarse, aplaudiendo como si no hubiese un mañana. El resto de la familia hizo lo mismo, todos con una sonrisa radiante ante la imagen de los recién casados.

-.-.-

Antes de salir rumbo al patrullaje, Jason tenía el ritual de retirar el anillo de matrimonio de su dedo y colocarlo en una cadena. Con la ayuda de un espejo ponía la cadena alrededor de su cuello, resguardando poco después ambas con el traje de kevlar.

Damian, por otra parte, jamás se quitaba el anillo o lo cambiaba de lugar para patrullar. Lo cubría con vendajes y posteriormente con los guantes del traje, y podía asegurarle a cualquier persona que aquello le permitía dar mejores golpes en combate.

Al final, ambos salían de la cueva hacia las entrañas de Gotham City. Corrían entre las azoteas, hombro con hombro, dispuestos a combatir las amenazas como el dúo que eran incluso cuando sus identidades no eran secretas.

La ciudad dejó de asociar a Robin con Batman. Ver a Red Hood significaba que Robin venía con él y viceversa. Y así fue siempre al pasar de los años.

Se dice que en cuanto fue el final de Red Hood, Robin jamás volvió aparecer en escena. Porque el final de uno, era el de ambos.

 _"...Solo Dios sabe cuánto te quise..."_

* * *

Tardé mucho para subir el capítulo final pero bueno, aquí está. Debo confesar que escribí infinidad de finales, tenía muchas ideas pero creo que dan más para una historia en solitario, así que esperen más de esta pareja en un futuro.

Espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a **Violette Moore** quien la razón por la que esta historia vive.

Ya saben que ustedes me leen en la siguiente historia y yo los leo en los comentarios.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
